


Class Reunion

by Cutiefangs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiefangs/pseuds/Cutiefangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel brings a reluctant Dipper to a class reunion for their piedmont school. It brought more than they thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the ideas that cults flock to areas where demons had intense emotions and true names can't control you. Also there is a lot of talking and I made the demon name up.

When Mabel got the letter in the mail, she was buzzing with excitement. It was an invitation for her and a guest to the Piedmont high school's 10 year class reunion. Sure, she didn't have many good memories from it, but since they figured out that Dipper could be physical, she could show them all she wasn't insane. The plus a guest part was a little troubling though. Dipper hadn't really been thought of as alive, so of course he didn't get an invitation. Class reunions were also meant to show off your partner and she so wanted to show off Henry. What to do? 

The problem fixed itself the day of however when henry caught a nasty flu. Not nasty enough that it was worrisome, but enough to guarantee he wasn't leaving the house. Great! She didn't have to worry about it. Now to deal with the tricky part: convincing Dipper to go.

"Mabel no! Why would I want to go and be with the people who treated you horribly? No, better question. Why do YOU want to?" She replied casually, "Duh because I can show off that you're not dead and I'm not insane.... Hmmm If you go with me, ill buy you a carton of ice cream." His eyes lit up like his hands and they both shook, sealing the deal. That was easier than she expected. 

Walking up to the building entrance Dipper was dreading his every step. He had his human disguise on, so they wouldn't freak out about him being a demon, but still... Even without that, how would these people react? He was dead to them! It was so nerve wracking, thank god he had Mabel, who was currently vibrating in excitement. No joke, literally vibrating. That was so Mabel! He smiled fondly. As long as she was with him, everything was fine. They walked through the entrance and into the room, which fell deathly silent. 

All eyes fell on the couple as they came into sight and small murmurs broke out. _ **"Is that mabel pines?" "Why is she here?" "Whos that guy next to her?" "He's cute" ** __****_

'Well this is annoying!' Dipper thought. He had been expecting some nervousness from them, but never this much. For example every time they would move close to someone, the person would run away with a, lame and invalid, excuse. Plus all the questions they could easily ask himself or Mabel, but no, they just wasted them on each other. He rolled his eyes. How pathetic! They waited a few minutes for some brave souls to come and talk to them, but none did. They took the initiative and barreled into the largest group before it could react. When the group realized what happened, they were filled with fear and uncertainty. 

It was as if the whole area had frozen, none dared to talk. Dipper sighed, just how cowardly were these people? He was about to break the silence, but Mabel best him to the punch. "Hey guys it's me Mabel! Remember?" The group looked at her like they had been socked in the face. Much to Dipper's amazement, one was actually able to speak up, "y..yeah we uh we remember you. Um who is the person next to you? Is..Is he your husband?" Mabel cackled and Dipper paled. "HAHAHA no! Jesus no! Wow! Ha this is Dipper, you should remember him if you remember me." 

Looking at the people, he had thought it was impossible for them to look any more horrified, but they just disproved him. "We......we.. thought he was...dead." Annoyed, Dipper cut off Mabel as she spoke, "Well I'm not dead! Are you happy to see me?..... actually I imagine not." As expected the whole group shut up when he spoke and he glared at all of them. How could he not?! They had terrorised Mabel when she was most vulnerable. There was absolutely no way for him to get over his hatred for them. 

This was a stupid choice! It was fruitless for Mabel to enjoy the party while he was here. He excused himself to get some drinks. Maybe she could break the awkwardness, she always was the sociable one. 

Mabel watched as her brother walked away from them and saw the group visibly relax. Man it was like they had seen a ghost.... oh, wait. They had. Eh, nothing they couldn't get over. "So, as you can see, Dipper is alive and well and.....you probably want the story, right?" They nodded profusely. 

Having expected this outcome, she had come up with a backstory that hid Dipper's demon hood and explained everything, at least, everything of their knowledge. "Well after Dipper and I saved the earth, he kinda got trapp- BAM! " she was cut off as a large booming sound resonated through the room. 

Figures in large crimson robes had burst through the door and, before anyone could react, cast an immobility spell. Mabel tried to glance over to Dipper, but couldn't without moving her head. What was he doing? What could she do? Most importantly why _wasn't_ he doing anything? 

That was a simple question. Dipper watched in false worry as the cultists placed a spell and were currently making a summoning circle. The best move would be to take them out before they hurt anyone, but he didn't want Mabel to be shunned again. He had seen how much she valued this night. How much she wanted to prove to them she wasn't crazy. It was obviously important to her. You could bet that he was close to ripping the heads off the foolish mortals for disturbing it, but he held himself back. He could still protect the people here while playing human. Maybe he could even end the night with them still believing he was human. That hope didn't last long.

After finishing their summoning circle, the figures glanced around predatorily at the frozen people. A growl escaped Dipper's throat as they seemed to lock on to Mabel. _Why did every cult want to target her?_ One man was daring enough to start marching towards her, which caused his growl to increase in volume with each step. As the man was reaching a hand towards Mabel, Dipper snarled, "GET AWAY FROM HER!". The man turned, with a look of admiration, and started striding towards Dipper instead. When he was in reaching distance the man grabbed Dipper's face and inched his own closer, purring, "and pray tell why I should?" 

This insolent creature! How dare he?! Dipper could easily reach up and snap his neck and rip his body into little bite sized pieces, how DAR- stop. He needed to focus. In a hushed, but venomous voice he replied, "If you even dare touch any of these people, especially her, you will regret ever living!" The man just laughed and laughed, "Well aren't you an interesting one? I think I found our sacrifice." Oh man, that was precious! If Dipper could laugh right now he would break down in hysterics. Yes indeed, they had found their 'sacrifice'.

The man forcibly dragged dipper and threw him into the circle. Dipper fell face first onto the ground and a laugh escaped him. That hurt! Hilarious! He hoisted himself up and glanced around at the circle. It had intricate symbols, thankfully not his, and tall, white, scentless candles. Why couldn't he ever get summoned with those candles? 

After a moment he recognized who the circle belonged to. It was for a demon named Xeltric. This demon was pretty powerful, but not enough to want to be near Dipper. This was good! He wouldn't need to worry about another demon interfering. 

Well, he probably should get to work now. 

Dipper stood up and stretched, causing almost all the cultists to panic. _How did he break the spell?_ "I'm giving you a fair warning right now. If you do not desist, you will suffer!" He looked straight into the eyes of the man who shoved him into the circle as he spoke. He smiled maliciously when the man's aura filled with fear. Good, they should f́̕͝ę̶͢ar him! 

"Q..quiet down!" The man stammered out before slamming into the back of Dipper's head and tying him up. _That should hold him._ Wow, these people were stupid. He didn't even need to look into the man's head to know what he thought, his face conveyed it clearly. But hey, false comfort was always a good thing, at least in Dipper's opinion. Now that the cultists had him tied up, they lit the candles and pulled out a gun. Interesting, that was new!

They pointed the gun at Dipper and shot. Simultaneously all the lights shattered and only the dim glow of the candles was left. It offered only enough light to expose the candles, while leaving what happened inside of the circle unknown. Nervous, the cultists began their chant, _"nos accitis rationarium imperii potens Xeltric. descendat et Concedimus darkest optatum exaudiat. O quis te rogamus. Come!"_

Laughter split through the air and the candles exploded in blue flame revealing Dipper, who was unharmed. He was laughing and throwing and catching the bullet, the one that should have shot him. It was like he was playing with them! They were all petrified. 

Dipper lapped up the fear rolling off the foolish men. It was so delicious! They had ignored his warnings and now they would get their punishments. There was no way he could act human anymore, so why not have some fun? "Wow, you're all damn fools aren't you?! It seems to me that you failed pretty badly in your summoning. Do you know why?" He smiled widely, "Rhetorical question actually. Of course you don't know, but I do. Hahahaha Should I tell you, I wonder?" He was tapping his chin playfully, it was just so entertaining! "Hmm I probably should, but not right now. I have a few questions for you." 

Mabel had watched in silence as her brother played with the cultists. She was scared to say the least. As Dipper was interrogating the people, he was becoming more Alcor than Dipper. He knew all the answers and was just terrorising them for the fun of it. This behavior would have been ok, if there wasn't innocent people present! She would have stopped him, if only she could _move_ her mouth. At least she knew the worst that could happen would be her old classmates being traumatized, which wasn't really reassuring. All she could do was wait and hope he was still somewhat Dipper. 

"You guys really suck at answering, don't you? Oh well now that that's over, why don't I get on with it. Hmm, Actually, one more thing before I do." Dipper put on the smuggest smile he could. "Even if you did the summoning correctly, Xeltric wouldn't even have come. He's actually one of the smart demons who knows how to stay alive." The cultists recovered from their terror enough to look at each other in fearful confusion. " and that brings us back to why your attempt didn't work." He slowly dropped pieces of his human disguise one by one with every word he spoke. "Y̨̛͜͢͡ớ͝u̢̧̕͠ ̶̶̛͞ć̛́á͢n̶̛͘͘'͝t̢́̀͜ ́́͢s̴̨͞͠͞a̢͡ć̸̢͡r̵̨i̡̕͢͡f̢҉͘͏i̵̴͡c͘͢e͏͡ ̢ą̢̛͠ ̡̢́̕͡ḑ͝e̶̸m̡̧͏̀o̴̡̕͟n͏̧͢҉ ̡͢͞t̀o̵ ̴̴͘͡a̴̢͘͞n̵̨͠͏̧o̶̷̕͞͡t̷̵҉h̨́͟e̕͟͢͡ŕ͠ ̷͡͡d̛͡ȩ̵̛̀͡m̶̴̶̡ǫ̨͟͞n̵̨͘͠!̵̴̕͜͢. "

Screams of alarm escaped the throats of the cultists. "L..LORD ALCOR!" Dipper looked down at them in sadistic glee. "Thats the name!" He chirped, "Now, as I previously stated, you foolishly ignored my warnings and went on with your reckless actions, so now you s̷̷̘͉̪͜͞ų̢̥̩̠̩̝̯̦̥̲f̶̴̸̧̙͉̖̦̦̯͈̻̀ͅf̤̤͖͍̰̖̩̀̕̕͝ͅè̮͔͖̥̗̲̩̠̤̬̜̗̩̖̤͎͟͝ͅͅŕ҉̷̝̻̳̩̲͎̙̞͟," The cultists recoiled in dread and he reclined into laying position on his back. "But since you didn't actually get to kill anyone _yet._ Ill let you off lightly." 

He shot forward and grabbed two or them by their heads. **"Y̜o͔̟͖̯͢͝ͅu̶̗̫̻͖̜ ̷͏̞͇̰̣͓w͏̛̼̝͔̺̩̟̰͞į̶͍̜͇̳͕̫l̡͍͓̟̮͙̮̬͕ļ̛̫̳͎̹ ̵̱b̵̛͔̹̳͝e̖̗̯ ͕͍͇̭f̸̬̳́o͔̜̺̪͉̝̭r̳̫͉͝c̡̣̫̜̳̻̬͓͝e̝͍͈̹͙̕͞d͏̝̝̫̙̹̟̀͢ ̺͖̖̖̠̜͎̀t͖̟̖̣̝͙̪̥͟o̷̮̬̝͍̭̫͎̮̼͘ ͇͕̳͔͕̫̩̼̗͞͝ḽ͜i̷͕̬̘̹͇̹͝v̸͚è̶͔͇͖͖͔͖̘ ͈͍̤͍̝̥̰̦y̕͏̝̤̘͕̙́ͅo̵̼͈͔̝u̼̮͙̙͠ŗ̸̧̳̦͈̬̜͙̲ ̗̭͜͟w̭̤̯̝͍̪o̴̩̭̗̘͙͚̣̱͡r̨̹͍̣͡͠s͏̧̺̝t͏̻͎ ̢͈̰̞͓̫͔͢ǹ̴͔̹i͏̲̦̙͓̩̥̬͡g̛͕͈h̴̘͈̲͝t͉̗̀ḿ̸̪͕ą̩̺͜͞r̷̹̤̦͜é̷̮̱̲̫̤̘̘ͅs̛̜͉̮̟͢ ̸̢̱̠̞̬̼̳̺e̝͙̯̟v̠̰͜e͕̤̩̳̖͢r̗̤̯̜̳̫͉͟͠ͅy̲͙̩̘̼̻ ̸̩̘̟̙̫ͅṯ̴̼̜̺̀i̵͏̖̥m̷҉̱̣̦̳͉e̮̕ ̨̛̤̟͓̪ý̴̤̻̬̗o̡̙̥u̸̶̧̥͈ ̘̳͟s̩̰̫̘l̛͓̪͉e̼̫͍̯͕̤e͍͓̹̝͙͓̘ͅp̸̺̠̱͔͚͈̺̺͟.̴̘͚̩̦̫̬̣̬͟ ̨̢̬͞N̶̦̼̬͔̟ơ̤̼͉̤ ̛̪͕̳̞̀s̢̼͔͚͈͡͝ṕ̛͇̙̦̬͓̱͝e̶̪͈ḷ̤̙̞͓̝̹̯͕́l̶̘̮̠̳̬̳ ̝̣̠ͅo̴̶̩̜r̢̯̭̳̙̱̦ ͈̤̯͉̬̲͘͞c̝̹̲̦͎͉̲ͅh̖͚̰̺͚̩̟̰̜á̯̻r͏̜̰͖̮̗̭̳͡m̷̳̣̝̪̯͠ ̶̘̣͍̞͟ͅẁ̭̺̩͓̮͈͜͞i̼̮̤̙̻͍͈͈͟͞l̸̻l̪̖̠̖̘̭̗͉͜͠ ̣̯̖̦̳̠̣͍͘͝e̸̲̳̞̠v̦̞̤̱̗e͓̗͟r͎̳͇̠̟̘̝̰̺͘͢ ̺̻͈̕b͎̬͠è̦̼̕ ạ̢̪̪̜bl̫͡e̵͖͇̩̳̱ ̯͙̙̱ṭ̡̩o̵̟̻ͅ ̺̪̟̝͈̬͓r̛̰̖̳̦͝e͏̷̵͈̠̯̣͙̬͇͉̞l͕̕e͇̫̱̯̦͈̘͡a̵͕̬̕͟s̶̡͈̹̜͈͙͙̰̜ę̴̨͓̼͍ ỳ̵͇̟͚̤̦̜̭̕o̬̻͙̤̱̱̪͔͝u̴̬̣̳̲͉͖̣̞͟ o̹͔͚̗f͔̝͝͝ t͎̹̤̥͠h̛͖͈̤̝́i̴͉̹̖̣͔͞s̴̛̝̜ t̛̯̬͇̥̖͙͝or̬͎̱̜͙̝̳ͅm̢͙̠̩̣͠é͖͙̝̭̥̼̥͘n̵̟̦̝̺̳̫̭t̞̙̥̙̬͕́͡.̨̪̣̼̖͔̼̝̕ͅ"** He snarled out the last command. **" ̳̹̱͔̻̜͍̱̕N̴̴̺͓͟o̷̹̻̪̩̤͚̱͈w̧̘̘̮͞ ͎͈̼̗̙̬͕́b̧̧͇e̤͞ ͉͚̫̺̮g̟̺͇̰̣͉̗̕͘ǫ̗̗̝̪̝͉n͏̡͎͓̰̤͉̪͢e̫͍͍̹͙̣!͎͉͍̻̤͍̩͔͢.** All the cultists felt a searing hot pain in their temples and disappeared from sight, leaving a deafening silence. 

After it was all clear, he snapped his fingers and his old classmates were able to move. Despite their new mobility, none budged an inch, except Mabel. She walked right up to him and smacked him on the head. The whole room gasped and watched in horror, waiting for her to be ripped to shreds. "What the hell Dipper? You could have gotten rid of them _without_ horrifying everyone in the room! What were you _thinking?!"_ The people stared in confusion as Dipper, no, _the demon_ seemed to deflate and curl into himself. " umm I wanted to..... to...protect your reputation? I mean you kinda, just proved you weren't insane, right?" Mabel glared him down. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it through." 

Mabel sighed and opened her arms wide, indicating a hug. Dipper darted into her arms and hugged her gently. She quietly whispered "let's go home." and he blipped them back to the house, leaving the fresh scarred and terrified people to themselves. 

At home they cheered each other up with cheesy movies, ice cream, and cuddles with their family. They smiled contently. At least they both knew they were at the place where they were wanted and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Zalgo translation:  
> You can't sacrifice a demon to another demon!
> 
> Suffer!
> 
> You will be forced to live your worst nightmares, every time you sleep. No spell or charm will ever be able to release of this torment. Now be gone!


End file.
